Weapons
NOTE: If you play a different version of the game, the weapon can have a different name. Look for the specific Class and look at the pictures to find the weapon you are looking for. You can also check the Weapon Name Differences page for the name differences. Pistols Beretta M9 Render.png|link=Beretta M9 Beretta M93R Render.png|link=Beretta M93R Browning High Power Render.png|link=Browning High Power Calico M900 Render.png|link=Calico M950 COLT Python Elite Render.png|link=COLT Python Elite Daewoo K5 Render.png|link=Daewoo K5 Desert Eagle Render.png|link=Desert Eagle FN Five-seveN Render.png|link=FN Five-seveN Glock 18C Render.png|link=Glock 18C Gun-Glove! Render.png|link=Gun-Glove! H&K USP Render.png|link=H&K USP Hydro-Disintegrator Render.png|link=Hydro-Disintegrator Luger Render.png|link=Luger M1911A1 Render.png|link=M1911A1 Mateba Autorevolver Render.png|link=Mateba Autorevolver MP-443 Grach Render.png|link=MP-443 Grach Nagant M1895 Render.png|link=Nagant M1895 Pinkie-Micro Desert Eagle Render.png|link=Pinkie-Micro Desert Eagle QSZ-92 Render.png|link=QSZ-92 Rhino 60DS Render.png|link=Rhino 60DS SIG Sauer P226 C Render.png|link=SIG Sauer P226 C Stechkin APS Render.png|link=Stechkin APS Steyr M9-A1 Render.png|link=Steyr M9-A1 Walther P99 Render.png|link=Walther P99 Melee Army Knife Render.png|link=Army Knife Black Hawk Render.png|link=Black Hawk Classic Soviet Knife Render.png|link=Classic Soviet Knife Digger of Doom Render.png|link=Digger of Doom Executor Knife Render.png|link=Executor Knife Hammer Render.png|link=Hammer ICE-AXE Render.png|link=ICE-AXE Icicle Knife Render.png|link=Icicle Knife KA-BAR Kukri Machete Render.png|link=KA-BAR Kukri Machete KA-BAR Utility Knife Render.png|link=KA-BAR Utility Knife Katana Render.png|link=Katana Tactical Axe Render.png|link=Tactical Axe S&W Survival Tanto Blade Render.png|link=S&W Survival Tanto Blade Sapper Shovel Render.png|link=Sapper Shovel Sickle Render.png|link=Sickle Ultra Marine Render.png|link=Ultra Marine Assault Rifles ACR Render.png|link=ACR AK-103 Render.png|link=AK-103 AK-47 Render.png|link=AK-47 AS-"VAL" Render.png|link=AS-"VAL" AUG A3 Render.png|link=AUG A3 CALICO M955A Render.png|link=CALICO M955A Daewoo K2 Render.png|link=Daewoo K2 Enfield L85A2 Custom Render.png|link=Enfield L85A2 Custom Famas F1 Render.png|link=Famas F1 FN F2000 Render.png|link=FN F2000 FN SCAR-H Render.png|link=FN SCAR-H Galil AR Render.png|link=Galil AR H&K G36K Render.png|link=H&K G36K IMBEL IA2 Render.png|link=IMBEL IA2 M16A3 Render.png|link=M16A3 M4A1 Render.png|link=M4A1 SIG 551 Render.png|link=SIG 551 Sturmgewehr 44 Render.png|link=Sturmgewehr 44 Tavor TAR-21 Render.png|link=Tavor TAR-21 Type 97 Render.png|link=Type 97 Type 97B Render.png|link=Type 97B XM8 Render.png|link=XM8 Machine Guns AUG A3 Hbar Render.png|link=AUG A3 Hbar Daewoo K3 Render.png|link=Daewoo K3 H&K MG36 Render.png|link=H&K MG36 H&K MG4 Render.png|link=H&K MG4 M16A2 LMG Render.png|link=M16A2 LMG M240B Render.png|link=M240B M249 Para Render.png|link=M249 Para M60E4 Render.png|link=M60E4 MG3 Render.png|link=MG3 RPK Render.png|link=RPK XM8 LMG Render.png|link=XM8 LMG Shotguns AA-12 Render.png|link=AA-12 Anakon Render.png|link=Anakon Semi-Automatic Shotgun Benelli M4 Super 90 Render.png|link=Benelli M4 Super 90 Benelli Nova Tactical Render.png|link=Benelli Nova Tactical Cobray Striker Render.png|link=Cobray Striker Crye Precision SIX12 Render.png|link=Crye Precision SIX12 Derya MK-10 VR 102 Render.png|link=Derya MK-10 VR 102 Fabarm S.A.T. 8 Pro Render.png|link=Fabarm S.A.T. 8 Pro Fabarm STF 12 Compact Render.png|link=Fabarm STF 12 Compact Fabarm XLR5 Prestige Render.png|link=Fabarm XLR5 Prestige Hawk Pump Render.png|link=Hawk Pump Jackhammer Render.png|link=Jackhammer Kel-Tec Shotgun Render.png|link=Kel-Tec Shotgun MC 255 12 Render.png|link=MC 255 12 Mossberg 500 Custom Render.png|link=Mossberg 500 Custom Remington 870 CB Render.png|link=Remington 870 CB Remington 870 RAS Render.png|link=Remington 870 RAS Remington Model 870 Render.png|link=Remington Model 870 Saiga Render.png|link=Saiga Saiga Bullpup Render.png|link=Saiga Bullpup SPAS-12 Render.png|link=SPAS-12 SPAS-15 Render.png|link=SPAS-15 SRM 1216 Render.png|link=SRM 1216 USAS-12 Render.png|link=USAS-12 UTAS UTS-15 Render.png|link=UTAS UTS-15 VEPR Render.png|link=VEPR Winchester M1897 Render.png|link=Winchester M1897 SMGs ACR CQB Render.png|link=ACR CQB AK-9 Render.png|link=AK-9 AUG A3 9mm XS Render.png|link=AUG A3 9mm XS Calico M960A Render.png|link=Calico M960A B&T MP-9 Render.png|link=B&T MP-9 Beretta MX4 Storm Render.png|link=Beretta MX4 Storm Daewoo K1 Render.png|link=Daewoo K1 Daewoo K7 Render.png|link=Daewoo K7 FN P90 Render.png|link=FN P90 H&K G36C Render.png|link=H&K G36C H&K MP5 Render.png|link=H&K MP5 H&K MP7 Render.png|link=H&K MP7 H&K UMP Render.png|link=H&K UMP Honey Badger Render.png|link=Honey Badger JS 9mm Render.png|link=JS 9mm Kriss Super V Render.png|link=Kriss Super V M4 CQB Render.png|link=M4 CQB Mini Uzi Render.png|link=Mini Uzi MPA10SST-X Render.png|link=MPA10SST-X PP-19 Bizon Render.png|link=PP-19 Bizon SCAR-L PDW Render.png|link=SCAR-L PDW Shpagin PPSh-41 Render.png|link=Shpagin PPSh-41 SIG 552 Render.png|link=SIG 552 Skorpion vz. 83 Render.png|link=Skorpion vz. 83 SR-2 Veresk Render.png|link=SR-2 Veresk Tavor CTAR-21 Render.png|link=Tavor CTAR-21 XM8 Compact Render.png|link=XM8 Compact Snipers ACR SPR Render.png|link=ACR SPR ALPINE Render.png|link=ALPINE AMP DSR-1 Render.png|link=AMP DSR-1 AS50 Render.png|link=AS50 AWM Render.png|link=AWM AX308 Render.png|link=AX308 Barrett M107 Render.png|link=Barrett M107 Barrett M98B Render.png|link=Barrett M98B Calico M951S Render.png|link=Calico M951S CheyTac M200 Render.png|link=CheyTac M200 Dragunov SR Render.png|link=Dragunov SR DSA SA58 SPR Render.png|link=DSA SA58 SPR H&K SL8 Render.png|link=H&K SL8 M16 SPR Custom Render.png|link=M16 SPR Custom M40A5 Render.png|link=M40A5 McMillan CS5 Render.png|link=McMillan CS5 MK 14 EBR Render.png|link=MK 14 EBR Mosin_Model_1891 Render.png|link=Mosin_Model_1891/30 QBU-88 Render.png|link=QBU-88 Remington R11 RSASS Render.png|link=Remington R11 RSASS SIG 550 Render.png|link=SIG 550 Steyr Scout Render.png|link=Steyr Scout Tavor STAR-21 Navy Blue Render.png|link=Tavor STAR-21 Navy Blue VSS Vintorez Render.png|link=VSS Vintorez Walther WA 2000 Render.png|link=Walther WA 2000 XM8 Sharpshooter Render.png|link=XM8 Sharpshooter Other HMGL32A7 "Oblivion" Render.png|link=HMGL32A7 "Oblivion" FCG-R3 Render.png|link=FCG-R3 FCG-R3 K1 Render.png|link=FCG-R3 K1 Crown Weapons ACR Crown Render.png|link=ACR Crown FN SCAR-H Crown Render.png|link=FN SCAR-H Crown Type 97 Crown Render.png|link=Type 97 Crown M240B Crown Render.png|link=M240B Crown Mossberg 500 Custom Crown Render.png|link=Mossberg 500 Custom Crown Saiga Bullpup Crown Render.png|link=Saiga Bullpup Crown SPAS-12 Crown Render.png|link=SPAS-12 Crown H&K UMP Crown Render.png|link=H&K UMP Crown Kriss Super V Crown Render.png|link=Kriss Super V Crown AS50 Crown Render.png|link=AS50 Crown MK 14 EBR Crown Render.png|link=MK 14 EBR Crown Beretta M9 Crown Render.png|link=Beretta M9 Crown Desert Eagle Crown Render.png|link=Desert Eagle Crown Glock 18C Crown Render.png|link=Glock 18C Crown Old version ACR Crown (Old) Render.png|link=ACR Crown (Old) FN SCAR-H Crown (Old) Render.png|link=FN SCAR-H Crown (Old) M240B Crown (Old) Render.png|link=M240B Crown (Old) Saiga Bullpup Crown (Old) Render.png|link=Saiga Bullpup Crown (Old) SPAS-12 Crown (Old) Render.png|link=SPAS-12 Crown (Old) Daewoo K1 Crown Render.png|link=Daewoo K1 Crown Kriss Super V Crown (Old) Render.png|link=Kriss Super V Crown (Old) Tavor CTAR-21 Crown Render.png|link=Tavor CTAR-21 Crown AS50 Crown (Old) Render.png|link=AS50 Crown (Old) Beretta M9 Crown (Old) Render.png|link=Beretta M9 Crown (Old) Desert Eagle Crown (Old) Render.png|link=Desert Eagle Crown (Old)